


the need to have it all (want to get closer into you)

by OsleyaKomWonkru



Series: We Could Be Beautiful Without Our War Paint [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Different, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Lincoln Lives, Past Character Death, Remember Everything is Different, See notes for who, shallow valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsleyaKomWonkru/pseuds/OsleyaKomWonkru
Summary: After Madi’s ascension, Octavia and Lincoln want to celebrate Octavia’s new freedom from leadership with some alone time. Unfortunately, it seems like their daughters, their other responsibilities and Wonkru itself are conspiring against them to make what should be a simple request impossible.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: We Could Be Beautiful Without Our War Paint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043994
Kudos: 6
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	the need to have it all (want to get closer into you)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the second part in a 3-part series of a Lincoln Lives canon-divergent 'verse, written for @munequita as a promptfill for the [The 100 Fic for Black Lives Matter Initiative](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co).
> 
> The prompt here was for Octavia and Lincoln to be frustrated sexually because their daughter(s) keep interrupting them.
> 
> Remember that this is a 'verse where everything is different from canon, because Lincoln lives - this means some characters that are alive in canon are not in this 'verse and that death is mentioned in this fic (though it does not take place in the text itself). If you want to know who is dead, please skip to end notes where I'll put the spoiler.
> 
> Thank you to @easilydistractedbyfanfic for helping with Raven's lines at the end!
> 
> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Kom stegeda - Of the village  
> Newana - Immortal Ones  
> Jovakepa - Courage Keeper  
> Yiron kom Givnes - Year of Sacrifice  
> Onka - Uncle  
> Ani - Aunt  
> Ai niron - my love

Octavia woke to Lincoln’s hand sliding over her hip.

She smiled, as she remembered everything that had happened the previous day.

Unlike almost every other morning in the past fifteen years, this morning, Octavia could take the time to indulge him.

“I know you’re awake.” Lincoln murmured into her ear. “Remember what today is?”

“Today is… the first day of the rest of our lives.”

“That’s right.”

Yesterday, the transfer of power had become official.

In the town square, before the assembled company of most of Wonkru, Octavia abdicated her position as the civil leader of Wonkru, passing leadership to Madi. After training her for nine years, the time had come.

Gaia brought out the Flame, that had not been seen publicly for fifteen years, and performed the ascension ceremony, officially investing Madi _kom stegeda Vero,_ formerly of Louwoda Kliron Kru, as the newest Commander, and the first Commander of Wonkru, rather than the Thirteen Clans.

Octavia had never been prouder.

It meant that this morning, Octavia didn’t have to rush to the town hall, ready to adjudicate disputes or make rulings. Freed from the burdens of leadership, she could concentrate on being a mother for the foreseeable future, responsible only for her children instead of the entirety of Wonkru.

Well, her children, and the Memory of the _Newana._ That was a responsibility she would continue to maintain. She was, still, _Jovakepa._ But no longer a leader of day to day societal affairs, now instead a spiritual leader, even if Gaia maintained the day to day operations of the Shrine.

The Shrine of the _Newana_ was new, and would take some getting used to. For the previous nine years in the valley, Octavia had conducted devotions to the _Newana_ in the forest, as a reminder of the life that they’d hoped to have should they survive the _Yiron kom Givnes_ \- and the other hard years in the bunker, hoping for a chance to see the sky again. Sometimes family members joined her. Most often they didn’t. They remembered their loved ones in private, joining her only on the specific dates of their death.

A more regular remembrance was her responsibility alone.

But the hour was still early, and there was no need for Octavia to make her way to the Shrine just yet. She could indulge Lincoln, and so she turned to reach for him as well, a tug on his hip to bring him on top of her, and she stretched out her legs to wrap them around him - 

\- when the door burst open, and Lincoln hurriedly dropped back to his side of the bed as Astraea and Luna tumbled in the door.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Luna called out, jumping up onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress between them. Astraea crawled up onto the bed after her.

Octavia filed away her disappointment of not getting some time alone with Lincoln, and smiled at her daughters. “What brings you here this early?”

“You said we were going to go visit _Onka_ Monty and _Ani_ Harper on their vegetable farm!” Astraea said, bouncing like Luna was. _“Ani_ Harper was going to show us and Jordan how to pick carrots.”

“What about Daddy?” Maybe she and Lincoln could sneak off somewhere while Harper was with the kids.

Lincoln looked apologetic. “Sorry, Mommy. We’ve got a number of new books that need filing at the library. You might know one of them, _The Book of Jovakepa.”_

“Someone wrote a book about Mommy?” Astraea asked.

_“Ani_ Gaia did. About my childhood, our time on the ground after we landed, and our time in the bunker. And the time here.” Octavia explained. “Now that _Ani_ Madi is _Heda, Ani_ Gaia was able to finish the book about my time ruling Wonkru.”

“This is important because of the _Newana._ They gave you that name. _Jovakepa.”_ Luna said seriously.

“That’s right.” After hearing the story, Luna had taken an interest in Octavia’s spiritual responsibilities to Wonkru. Whether that interest would last or not, she didn’t know, but if she needed to train a successor in time, her own daughter would be a good candidate.

“Are we gonna go soon?” Astraea asked, bouncing on her heels some more. “I wanna see Jordan!”

“We need to get out of bed first, silly. After breakfast I have to go to the Shrine, and then we can go.”

Lincoln gave her a quick peck on the cheek as they waved the girls off the bed so they could get ready.

Their alone time would have to wait.

* * *

Their moment didn’t come that night either - on the way home from Monty and Harper’s, Octavia had been assailed by all numbers of Wonkru while walking through the centre of town, and she had to gently remind them that all disputes and inquiries were to be directed towards Madi now, not her. She would only respond to questions regarding the Shrine and the memory of the _Newana._

She was so exhausted by the time she hauled herself _and_ both of the girls _and_ their share of carrots in the door that she collapsed on the couch in the living area, rousing only to eat when Lincoln brought her dinner, and then promptly collapsed again into their bed.

In the morning, for sure.

* * *

Octavia knew as soon as she woke up that it would not be this morning. Instead of Lincoln’s large and reassuring frame, she felt bony elbows poking into her back which were _definitely_ not his.

That hadn’t been what woke her though. What woke her was the press of some _very_ cold feet to her knees. It appeared that something had brought the girls into their bed last night - or this morning. She’d been too exhausted to tell.

She shifted, though the girls shifted as well without waking, and she opened her eyes to find Lincoln staring back at her over the girl’s heads. His eyes held the same disappointment as hers did, but the disappointment faded to mischievousness as he jerked his head in the direction of the door.

They had to do this carefully. One wrong move, and the girls would wake up. But both Lincoln and Octavia had been warriors, once, they knew how to move carefully and quietly.

A bit out of practice at the art of sneaking, Lincoln managed to tumble himself off his side of the bed, landing gently on his feet. He crept towards the door, leaving Octavia to carefully glide out of her side, almost slithering to the floor before sneaking up behind Lincoln as they both made a quick dash out the door, closing it behind them without so much as a creak.

“Where do you want to go?” Lincoln murmured into her ear, knowing that their options were limited and with time of the essence they needed to find a place quickly.

Octavia’s eyes darted around the space, and she pulled Lincoln into the kitchen nook, walls and shelves conveniently arranged such that they had a little nook within a nook there.

Lincoln pressed Octavia to the wall with his muscled body, his hands already gathering the sides of her nightgown and pushing it up her hips, one hand slipping between her legs as she undid the ties of his sleep pants, her hand closing around his hardening cock. He moaned into her neck as he pressed one finger to her entrance, ready to -

\- the door creaked. Then it creaked again. Lincoln stepped back from Octavia so fast that he almost regretted it, had she not been so quick to drop as well, making sure her nightgown was back down over her hips. They heard the sleepy voices of their daughters approaching.

“Lincoln, your pants.” Octavia hissed, plastering a smile on her face and pushing past him to go greet them, giving him the opportunity to tie them properly so that he wouldn’t be exposed.

Not this morning either.

* * *

Octavia spent all of that day, and most of the next, at the Shrine with the family of two of the _Newana_ \- a brother and a sister who had both sacrificed themselves - leaving another sister and their father, both of whom were struggling with the loss this year more than others. Octavia wondered if it could have had something to do with the fact that the remaining sister had given birth to twins earlier that year, a boy and a girl, who she had named for her deceased siblings.

Many of the new generation carried the names of those who had died for their survival. Their lost eldest daughter had been named for Octavia and Bellamy’s mother. Luna for their friend who had sacrificed herself in the Final Conclave so that Octavia could win and unite the clans. Bellamy and Echo’s children, Clarke and Roan, also named for friends lost to time. The counsel she could provide those who had also lost family, and the remembrance that they did have that better life that the _Newana_ had died for, did eventually give each of those who lived some measure of peace.

Such days often left Octavia contemplative and comparatively morose when she made her way home, not in the mood to pursue any sort of release - at least, not yet. She had experience living with pain and sorrow, and soon enough the contemplative silence gave way to a burning need to honour their sacrifice by embracing life and the potential for new life that was within each of them.

So that mood finally found her on the final day as the girls were put down to bed, finding herself alone in their room awaiting Lincoln. She lit a few candles, stripped down and washed her skin with a floral scented soap that Harper had given her. Once that was done, she lounged on their bed with a book, waiting for the moment that he’d finally join her.

Lincoln came in through the door, eyes immediately darkening as he saw Octavia stretched out and naked on their bed. She put the book aside and crawled down the bed to meet him as he made sure the door was closed and latched behind him. Nothing was going to interrupt them this time.

He stalked towards her like a panther, unlacing his pants and pushing them down over his hips, Octavia savouring the idea of what was coming, he was so eager to take her that he wasn’t even bothering to strip down entirely.

Lincoln loomed over her, scooping her up easily and dropping her down on her back as she spread her legs in invitation, and he pinned her wrists over her head with one hand, using the other to line himself up.

It was as if the heavens themselves smiled down on their love, making it such that it seemed like his thrust into her reverberated throughout the entire house as a massive peal of thunder shook the building down to its foundation.

Octavia moaned with the force of it, timed carefully to the echo of the thunder, glad to finally be able to feel him in her, glad to finally be able to release that -

\- would again be interrupted, with the sound of a frantic shove at the door followed by a fast knocking over and over again when the door wouldn’t open.

Lincoln dropped his forehead to Octavia’s, pulling out of her with a muted growl of frustration, lacing his pants back up. “Dammit.”

“It’s the thunder.” Octavia said apologetically. She should have known. Luna was still scared of the thunder. “Let me find my nightgown.”

Octavia reached under her pillow to tug on her nightgown quickly while Lincoln unlatched the door to quell the banging, lifting Luna up in his arms as she barreled through the door, making straight for him.

“Sorry, little one.” Lincoln whispered. “We didn’t know the thunder was coming. But you don’t need to be afraid of it.”

“But but Jordan told us about how the last time there was a thunderstorm out by their farm, the lightning hit a tree and the tree exploded in sparks.” Luna cried into Lincoln’s shoulder. “Will that happen to us?”

“No no.” Lincoln assured her. “We’re safe here. What have we learned about lightning?”

“It hits the forest. And we’re in the forest.”

“More than that. It hits the tallest tree. We don’t live in a tree. Our house isn’t taller than the trees. We’re safe here.” Lincoln pressed a kiss to Luna’s forehead and passed her over to Octavia as she came to stand next to them.

“Daddy’s right.” Octavia whispered. “The thunder and the lightning and the rain won’t hurt us. What do we say when we think something is scary? What do we do?”

Luna pressed her forehead to Octavia’s, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself, tears dissipating with the comfort of her parents around her. “I am not afraid.”

“That’s right. Fear is a demon. You just tell yourself that you are not afraid, and that is how you slay the demon.”

“I am not afraid.” Luna repeated. “I am not afraid.”

“Good.” Octavia rubbed a soothing hand over Luna’s back, sitting down on the bed. “That’s good.”

“Is that what you told yourself every day during the _Yiron kom Givnes?_ Were you scared?”

“I was and I did. Daddy will confirm that.”

Luna looked to Lincoln and he nodded.

“We won’t have a _yiron_ like that here will we?” Luna asked, eyes big. “I… I want to be brave like you Mommy but I don’t know if I can.”

“No, nothing like the _Yiron kom Givnes_ here.” Octavia assured her. “Here we have the sky and the ground and the trees. We didn’t have any of that in the bunker.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, sweetheart. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Luna safely ensconced between the two of them, Lincoln gave Octavia a kiss over her head as well as they settled down to sleep as the candles burned low and sputtered out, one after another.

Once again, they would have to wait.

* * *

An early morning call from Madi looking for advice. An invitation to the yearly picnic of peace between the prisoners and Wonkru, set to coincide with the rising sun and lasting until sunset. The stomach bug that ravaged their family the following morning due to some improperly stored salads. One thing after another, and Lincoln and Octavia’s frustration grew as they didn’t get two moments’ peace together.

They had had plenty of first moments - one touch, _one_ thrust, _one press of lips to_ \- before they’d get interrupted and not have that second one. The tension between them was palpable, and one night as they ate dinner with Bellamy and Echo, one glance between Octavia and Lincoln had Echo offering to take the kids for the night, garnering a confused look from Bellamy but a later whisper in Octavia’s ear “a woman always knows”, Echo purred, to Octavia’s shock and surprise.

And so it was that Octavia and Lincoln stumbled through the forest hand in hand like the giggling teenagers they’d never been, trying to get home and to bed before another crisis befell them.

Octavia was half inclined to just hide behind a tree and do it right there. But she kept herself contained, she was an important and respected member of the community, a spiritual leader, and it wouldn’t do for there to be rumours of _Jovakepa_ engaging in public sex in the forest.

They slammed their door behind them, and didn’t move any further than that, as Octavia pushed Lincoln back against the door and dropped to her knees, unfastening his pants to get her mouth and hand on him.

He was already hard, and she’d just wrapped her lips around the head - 

\- when the ring of their phone startled them, sounding throughout the entire house.

“Ignore it.” Lincoln muttered, gritting his teeth as he fought to suppress his urge to thrust right down Octavia’s throat, letting her take her time.

But the phone wouldn’t let up. Whoever it was - and there weren’t many people with phones and even fewer with their number, Raven had made sure that theirs was kept private and not on the common list - was insistent that they pick it up, _now._

Octavia pulled off with a sigh. “Stay here.” She ordered, as she went over to the phone to pick it up. “What?”

The connection wasn’t very good, but she could tell that it was her brother.

“Sorr - -an and Clar - plat - centre.”

“Sorry Bell, say that again? Connection’s bad.”

She heard Bellamy swear, rustle around a bit, looking to improve the connection, and then came back on. “This better?”

“Yeah. What is it?”

“Clarke dropped a plate while washing the dishes, and it shattered everywhere. Your girls are fine, but some of the shards gave Clarke and Roan some pretty bad cuts. Echo’s taking them to the medical centre, so I’m sorry I have to drop the girls back with you and get over there.”

“I understand. We’ll meet you halfway on the forest path.”

“Echo told me to tell you that she really apologizes for ruining your night.”

“Not her fault. Not anyone’s. See you in a few, Bell.”

Octavia replaced the receiver and turned back to Lincoln. He’d already tucked himself away back into his pants. “Doesn’t sound like we’re finishing anything tonight.”

“Sorry, _ai niron._ Echo had to take her kids to the medical centre, and Bellamy’s bringing ours back here before he heads over there.”

“Serious?”

“Clarke dropped a plate. She and Roan got cut. Doesn’t sound incredibly serious, but still needing attention.”

Lincoln nodded. “Understandable. Another night then?”

Octavia smiled ruefully. “Yeah. Another night.”

* * *

“Another night” finally came around four days later.

Astraea and Luna were having a sleepover with all of the delinquents’ kids in Monty and Harper’s barn, with Monty, Harper and Raven all supervising.

Madi was spending the evening with Gaia and the novitiates at the Shrine, all legal and judicial matters closed for the night.

Miller and Jackson were on standby to handle any safety or medical issues that could crop up anywhere in town.

The weather was clear, not a cloud in the sky, nor a drop of rain to be seen.

The phone was off the hook.

Having done that, Octavia turned back to face Lincoln, who was lounging against the wall of the kitchen nook.

“We’re alone until morning.” Octavia said, walking towards him.

“I know.”

“We’ve been waiting for this for weeks.”

“We have.”

“And now it feels like all we want to do is cuddle and enjoy the quiet?”

Lincoln grinned. “Yeah. We have the entire town move heaven and earth to get us some time alone together, and - yeah.”

“That’s fine too.”

Lincoln pushed off the wall, and took Octavia by the hand, leading her over to the living area, where they curled up on a couch together in front of the fire.

They rested there for hours, listening to nothing but the fire crackle and sounds of their own breaths.

It was so quiet, they were able to hear the first splatter of a raindrop against the window.

Clearly the weather forecast had changed. That could change everything.

Lincoln and Octavia turned towards each other in sync. “Bedroom.” They both declared.

But they didn’t get that far - Octavia was already dragging them into that kitchen niche they’d tried to have fun in weeks earlier before being interrupted, clawing Lincoln’s shirt over his head along the way.

Lincoln fell to his knees as they made it there, stripping Octavia’s pants down her legs, wrestling them free of her ankles and throwing them aside. Octavia was wearing one of her more elegant pairs of panties that laced up on the sides.

He buried his nose in her centre, breathing in her scent, as his fingers scrambled to unlace the sides, first knots undone, then the second, and he pulled them away, dropping them to the side as well.

Lifting one of Octavia’s legs over his shoulder to open her to him, Lincoln finally pressed his lips to her, darting out his tongue to circle her clit. Opening his mouth further, he tasted her, running his tongue along the entire length of her sex, circling her clit with more and more pressure, feeling her quake under his ministrations, her hips moving to meet him as her fingers dug into his scalp, pressing him even further into her.

And just like that he stopped, pulling away despite her protestations.

“We’re taking this to the bedroom.” Lincoln said, naughty glint in his eye. “We need as many doors between us and the outside world as we can. Just in case.”

Octavia nodded her understanding, and he picked her up right from where they were standing, bowing her over his shoulder, holding her legs to his chest with one arm and running his hand over her bare ass with the other as he carried her to the bedroom.

He closed the door and latched it behind them, but didn’t move to put her down yet, fingers stroking over the soft skin of her upper thigh as he was deep in thought.

“Are you going to put me down?” Octavia asked into his back, swatting his ass with one of her hands.

“All in good time.” Lincoln said. “Don’t worry.”

“If we don’t even get to come this time, it’ll be your fault.”

“I want to make it count. Is that so awful?”

“Not at all. But given how the past month’s played out, I worry we might not get to count.”

“Trust me, _ai niron.”_

Lincoln carried Octavia over to the bed, placing her down gently, as he looked around the room.

“I’m right here.” Octavia said. “What are you looking for?”

“Something to liven things up.”

“I’m plenty livened. Come on.”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Lincoln said, as he stood up and went over to one of Octavia’s drawers, drawing out a number of scarves.

When Octavia saw what he was intending, she raised an eyebrow. “You really think we have time for this?”

“It’s about the journey, not the destination.” Lincoln reminded her. “Trust that we still have tonight. Trust that Miller and Jackson can handle any problems out there, trust that Harper and Raven can help Luna if there’s thunder. It’s just you and me.”

Octavia closed her eyes and took a long breath in, and a long breath out. “Okay. You win. But I still want that destination.”

Lincoln chuckled as he moved onto the bed, dropping the scarves next to Octavia as he stripped off her shirt, kissing his way across her collarbone before dipping further to take one nipple, and then the other, into his mouth. Releasing them, he moved his hands to stroke up one of Octavia’s arms, pulling it up extended to the corner of their bed, where he tied her wrist to the headboard. He did the same to her other wrist, kissing his way up that arm, placing one firmer kiss right on the pulse point before he tied the knots.

Arms in place, Lincoln turned his attention to Octavia’s legs, contemplating what he should do with them, eventually deciding that he’d leave them free for the time being, to maximize opportunities to shift and move.

He took off his pants, tossing them away across the room, and crawled onto the bed. Octavia opened her legs for him, but he tapped a knuckle on one knee and tsked. “Not yet. Keep your legs closed for now.”

Octavia rolled her eyes but indulged him, doing what he asked.

Lincoln settled into her lap, his cock bouncing against her stomach, as he kissed her, soft and open mouthed, ever so soft, pulling away every so often so that she couldn’t get too close - and with no room to move, with her hands restrained and Lincoln pinning her lower body with his own - she could only endure his teasing kisses, body quivering with anticipation for what could come next.

Returning his attention to her splayed open arms, Lincoln kissed his way in from each wrist, dotting careful little kisses across every inch of her arms, meeting at the collarbone, where he opened his mouth to suck her skin into his mouth, leaving marks as she gasped. Once he was satisfied with the attention Octavia’s arms had received, he did the same to every inch of her torso, working from her shoulders down to her hips, still not letting her open her legs, still not ready to go where she desperately wanted him, if the occasional jerk of her hips was any indication.

Octavia sighed with relief when Lincoln finally moved to sit between her legs, lifting one of them onto his shoulder, but that sigh quickly turned into a moan of frustration as he still avoided her centre, instead subjecting each of her legs to the same torture of delicate kisses as he had the rest of her body.

As he set her other leg back to the bed, Lincoln finally glanced at her centre, seeing her glistening and wet and desperately wanting him.

“So do you think we still have some time?” He asked casually.

Octavia glared daggers at him, not saying a word.

Lincoln shrugged non-committally, pushing her legs wide and placing them both over his shoulders as he dove back in to taste her, her scent even stronger and more intoxicating now, as her arousal had only grown. He lapped at her, pressing his tongue inside, feeling the heat of her core flooding over him.

Hmm. That gave him an idea.

“Wait here.” Lincoln asked her, as he pulled back, dropping her legs back to the bed and getting off the bed himself.

“Where are you going?” Octavia asked.

“Just to get something. You’ll see.”

Lincoln left the room, heading into their kitchen area. Not all homes in the valley had freezers and refrigerators, but theirs did, and in the freezer Lincoln found exactly what he was looking for.

A tray of ice cubes.

He popped several of them out, dropping them into a mug, where they could last longer. He put the rest of the tray back and headed back to the bedroom, making sure to latch the door behind him.

“You went to get a cup of tea? Really?”

“No. Not tea. Something… colder.”

The wicked glint in Lincoln’s eye had Octavia’s eyes widen. “Oh you didn’t.”

“Should I not?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I just thought… you seem to be really worked up, your skin is flushed… could be good to cool you down a bit.”

“All right.”

“Good.”

Lincoln put the mug on the bedside table, palming one of the ice cubes, and crawled back up between Octavia’s legs, running the ice cube over one of her taut nipples. She jerked from the feel of it, whimpering ever so slightly.

“It’s incredible, really.” Lincoln murmured, tracing the ice cube across her skin over to the other nipple. “My love has taken on all manner of warriors in battle, but the touch of a little ice can undo her.”

Octavia whimpered again.

He trailed the ice along each of Octavia’s sides, watching as it melted down quickly, the heat of her skin reducing it to water in almost no time. Once it was gone, he reached for another piece, and shifted himself further down the bed, pressing Octavia’s legs open wide.

Her clit was on full display like this, just begging for attention. He touched the ice cube to it, a delicate tap at first, and then a firm press, Octavia’s hip quaking beneath his other hand and a moan slipping from her mouth.

As quick as it was, he pulled it away, getting another idea, and he moved to drop the ice cube back into the mug, reaching for another one of the scarves, straddling Octavia’s waist again. He covered her eyes, knotting the scarf behind her head as her breath quickened in his ear, her other senses heightened now that sight was out of the picture.

He plucked an ice cube out of the mug again, and got to work tormenting her in the best way possible.

A touch to the nipple. A swipe across her cheek. A minute of ice melting on her pubic mound. A line of icy cold wetness running along her side. Her whole body quaked with anticipation as she wondered where his cold touch would take her next.

As the second ice cube melted away, he reached for a third, cradling it in his other hand right now, for he had a plan for his ice cold fingers.

He dragged the ice cube back and forth over her clit, breathy moans escaping from Octavia’s lips at each pass, and when it seemed like she was lulled into the security of that motion, he plunged two of his cold fingers deep within her, her soft sounds quickly turning to an all out moan as she trembled around him, the orgasm taking her by surprise as it swept through all of her senses.

Fingers still pressed deep inside her, he twisted to drop the ice cube back into the mug, and then sealed his lips over her clit, sucking on it through the last of her trembling.

“Oh my god.” Octavia breathed, hips still shaking. “You were right about that. All good things do come with time.”

“Are we done for the evening?” Lincoln asked. “Was that too much?”

Octavia grinned, and he was sure she’d be giving him a naughty look too if he could see her eyes. “Hardly.”

He smiled too, even if she couldn’t see it. “Glad to hear it.”

Lincoln untied Octavia’s wrists, but stopped her when she went to remove her blindfold. “Nuh-uh. This stays on.”

“Then I’ll need you to tell me how you want me.” Octavia purred.

“On top of me.”

Octavia moved aside so that Lincoln could lie down, and by touch alone, she positioned herself over him. Using both of her hands to guide him, she took the head of his cock into her, _just_ inside of her, and then moved her hands away.

But she also didn’t move, she just squatted there - he could see her thigh muscles trembling - with him only _barely_ within her.

Octavia was getting revenge. The smirk on her face said it all.

Lincoln supposed he was due.

After what seemed like hours, finally _finally_ Octavia slid further down, their hips meeting as he was seated fully inside of her, her tight heat driving him wild like it always did. He expected her to move back up, to set a rhythm, but again she stayed there.

Fair was fair, after all, given how much he’d teased her.

Eventually she moved again, raising and lowering herself, at a snail’s pace, without any of the heavy friction that he’d need to come.

He knew that she knew that. And from the grin on her face, she knew that he knew she knew.

“Did you want perhaps a… more advantageous position?” She asked, teasing him with the possibility of something else, but a something that would have required him to give in and say he couldn’t take the teasing.

He had something else in mind, given that she was still blindfolded and could not see what he intended.

The next time she seated herself down fully onto him, he surged to sitting, holding her hips to his own, and he drove his hips up, driving himself even impossibly further into her wet heat, drawing another moan from her lips.

A few more drives of his hips, and he pushed all the way up and over, toppling Octavia onto her back, and now having the proper leverage to pound into her, her hips pressed open by his own.

But just when she must have thought that he’d fuck her until he emptied himself, he stopped, pulled back - pulled out completely - leaving her confused. She was about to push her blindfold up when his cock began to rub up and down her sex, not pushing back in, just stroking over her.

She felt Lincoln lean down over her, his breath tickling her ear. “I don’t want this to end quite yet.”

Octavia shivered.

Lincoln slid back and forth along her core for a few minutes more, then plunged into her to the hilt, not withdrawing, just stirring himself within her, still keeping her guessing about what his next move would be.

He pulled out again and shifted back from her, but his big hands stayed on her hips, holding her in place, but she wasn’t sure what -

\- until his mouth was on her, lapping at her wetness, his tongue circling her clit, dipping inside her, then back again. Octavia started to feel her peak approaching again, when -

\- Lincoln pulled away again, the bed shifting such that she was sure he’d gotten off of it.

“I love you like this, you know.” Lincoln purred. “We’ve been together for years, but the sight of you like this never stops taking my breath away. You’re so strong, unrelenting and unbending, but you come apart only for me. I’m the only one who gets to see this. It’s such a gift. I love you so much.”

“I love you more.” Octavia whispered.

“Was this worth waiting for?”

“Yes. But I’d rather not have to wait so long again.”

Lincoln chuckled as he got back into the bed, slipping himself back inside, moving his hips against hers in a slow unhurried manner. “No we definitely shouldn’t have to wait this long. We’ll try to make it work somehow, without needing the entire town to conspire to give us a night alone.”

His peak began to approach again, and Octavia knew he was close as he reached a hand between them to thumb over her clit. She shuddered apart before he did, her inner muscles milking his length, as with one final thrust into her he came, pressing her down into the mattress as wave after wave rolled over him, releasing his seed deep within her.

Once he caught his breath again, Lincoln undid the blindfold carefully, sweeping away any sweaty hair that threatened to get in the way of her eyes. She blinked up at him in the sudden light.

“This is forever.” Lincoln whispered, dipping his head down to kiss her, open mouthed and still wanting as he rolled his hips against her half-heartedly, cock still half-hard inside her.

“Forever and always.”

“You know, if no one’s been hammering down the door yet… we’re probably good to go until morning.”

“You really are insatiable if you haven’t gotten any in a month.” Octavia teased, running a tired finger down his nose.

“Not insatiable. Just madly deeply in love with you.” He raised an eyebrow. “So? Ready to go again soon?”

Octavia chuckled. “I may need a few hours. But at least once more before the sun rises completely.”

“Okay.”

Lincoln pulled out carefully, cupping his hand over Octavia’s core as he did so, shifting to lay behind her, holding her to him like that.

“You’re hoping for a son this time, aren’t you?” Octavia murmured.

“I love all of the women in my life dearly. But I am starting to feel a bit outnumbered in this house.” 

Octavia laughed. “If we have a son, that will begin to even the numbers, yes.”

“But truly, it doesn’t matter. Every child of ours I’ll love to the moon and back.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that, otherwise they might ask the prisoners if we can borrow their spaceship for just such a journey.”

Lincoln chuckled into Octavia’s shoulder. “If they want it, I’ll make it happen.”

“You really are the best father in the world.”

“I do what I can to be the best father and husband I can be. Now sleep, _ai niron,_ sleep and dream of everything beautiful in this world.”

* * *

They awoke just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, knowing that soon their solitary bliss would come to an end. They knew that after breakfast at the barn, that Raven would be bringing their girls back, so they had little time left with just one another.

Octavia awoke first, shifting her position around and finding that Lincoln had fallen asleep with his hand still cupped over her, though now in sleep it just rested between her thighs.

Her shifting around woke Lincoln, who nuzzled his nose into her neck. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Morning, _ai niron.”_

Lincoln shifted his hand to slide back up to her core, rubbing over her clit gently as he pressed his hips to her back. “We’ve still got some time alone.”

“Mmmm. That we do.” Octavia twisted in his arms, pushing him onto his back and sliding her way down the bed, his cock half-hard as she took it in one hand. She stroked him a few times before taking the head into her mouth, as he gathered her hair at the back of her head with one hand, the other resting on her jaw, liking the feel of feeling himself in her mouth.

Once he was fully hard, bumping up against the back of her throat, she pulled off, straddling his hips as he positioned himself. He entered her slowly, moving her hips down onto him, knowing they needed to be quick but still wanting to savour the moment, pressing in inch by inch until Octavia was flush up against him.

Staying where he was, stirring himself within her, Lincoln moved one hand to rub her clit, letting her take control over their movements, raising and lowering her hips.

Octavia moaned as she increased her pace, welcoming him deeper, pulling him up to a seated position so she could kiss him as she rode him.

A few minutes later, they came together, the contractions of Octavia’s inner walls pulling Lincoln along for the ride, his seed flooding her womb, pulsing out as held her close, their sweat mingling between them.

“I love you so much.” Lincoln murmured. “Truly, madly, deeply.”

“And yet, I love you more.” Octavia responded, circling her hips, his hand still on her clit, making her jolt with aftershocks. “I’m just going to stay here for a bit. Let things… settle.”

“We can stay here forever as far as I’m concerned.”

Staying inside Octavia brought him to hardness again, and without even pulling out, he resumed thrusting, and when she intentionally clenched her muscles around him, he unloaded yet again, now finally, spent.

Lincoln lifted Octavia off of him, laying her back on the bed, her skin glistening as the rays of the rising sun danced across her body.

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured, brushing her sweaty hair back from her face as he pressed kisses along her jawline. “Stay here for a bit while I wash, and then the bathtub is all yours.”

“Mmmm.”

Lincoln went and washed quickly, making sure any scent of sex was washed off of him. They’d need to air out the entire bedroom too, because the whole place smelled of it.

Once Lincoln returned to the bedroom area, linen towel around his hips, he found that Octavia had fallen asleep again.

“Love?” He whispered into her ear, a light touch to her shoulder. “Bath is all yours. If the girls arrive, I’ll keep them out of here until you’re ready. I’ll open the windows and put the sheets in the laundry before I go.”

“Thank you.”

He captured her lips in a soft kiss. “Need me to carry you to the bathtub?”

Octavia grinned as she opened one eye. “If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Anything for you.”

Lincoln scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathing area, helping her step into the tub, and he turned on the water, adding a bubble bath that she liked. Then with one last kiss, he disappeared from the room.

Octavia stretched out in the tub, loving the feel of the warm water on her sore muscles. A night and morning well spent. After fifteen years together, it was a testament to how much love and passion they still had in their relationship.

Of course, their children were also a testament to how much passion they had, and as she settled her hand over her lower belly, she hoped that this time together would bear them another one.

* * *

Octavia was just finishing up brushing her hair when she heard the girls tumble in the front door, Raven in tow. She went out to meet them, Luna jumping into her arms as she came through the door.

“Mommy!” She shrieked.

“Did you have a good time with _Ani_ Raven, _Onka_ Monty and _Ani_ Harper?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah! _Ani_ Raven told us how to not be afraid of thunder.”

“Did she now?” Octavia turned to Raven.

Raven looked up, startled at the sound of her name as she kicked something behind her other foot. “What? Oh. Yeah.”

Octavia wasn’t sure what Raven’s look was trying to tell her, but she passed Luna off to Lincoln with a curious look. “You sure everything went fine, Raven?”

“Yeah. Fantastic.” Raven’s smile was clearly forced. “Hey, Astraea, didn’t you want me to take a look at fixing the wheels of your toy truck?” She paused by Octavia on her way past and muttered under her breath. “… which will give Mommy a chance to pick her panties up off the floor before impressionable eyes see them.”

Octavia and Lincoln’s eyes went wide as Raven smirked, following Astraea off to the girls’ bedroom. Their eyes flicked over to where Raven had been standing in the kitchen, where they saw Octavia’s discarded panties peeking out from behind a shelf, not far off from where they’d come off her last night.

“Come on Luna, let’s go see what _Ani_ Raven and Astraea are up to.” Lincoln said, hurriedly stepping around a corner before Luna could see what all the fuss was about.

Left alone in the kitchen, Octavia scooped up her crumpled panties, shoving them into the back pocket of her pants, scanning the room to see if there was anything else left out that she or Lincoln had missed from the previous night.

Thankfully the rest of the space was clear. Octavia breathed a sigh of relief and went to join her family.

* * *

Nine months later, and to the surprise of none of their friends, Octavia and Lincoln welcomed a new addition to their family - a son, who they named Apollon Marcus Blake kom Trikru. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Nothing Stands in Our Way" and "Closer" by Lacuna Coil.
> 
> Those looking for the death spoiler: Clarke is dead. She died in Praimfaya sending the rocket back to space because she did not have Nightblood.


End file.
